Back Together
by Teary-Eyed Angel
Summary: The infamous couple is back together. After a night of romance, you know who shows up. And the one thing they've always wanted, they get. COMPLETE! Needs some serious editing. First story, never fixed it.
1. Mystery Man

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own any of the characters of Charmed.

Authors note: This takes place in a fictional sixth season. Please RR, it's my first fanfic so please, be nice.

Piper is waiting at the club for her (as her sisters call him) mystery man. As he enters the club he says, "Piper, why did you want me to meet you here, I thought I was gonna pick you up at the manor." "We were, but Paige and Phoebe are getting a little suspicious. So I thought we could have a romantic dinner and then maybe head to the back room where there is still a bed, since I haven't seen you in over a week." "Well in that case, why don't we skip dinner and just head to the back room?" He took her hand in his and they walked into the back room only to find Wyatt. "I guess he orbed away from Chris," sighed Piper. Sure enough less than two seconds after that statement came Chris. "Sorry guys, I promise it won't happen again." "It's ok Chris, I probably should be going anyway." He gave Piper a kiss and when she opened her eyes she was alone. "Dammit every time!"

Meanwhile back at the manor, Phoebe is still getting used to being back from Hong Kong. Piper calls and she answers the phone in a language Piper has no knowledge of. "Phoebe, it's me, I can't understand a damn word you're saying!" "Oh yeah, sorry Piper. Anyway what was it that you wanted?" "Can you watch Wyatt tonight, my date got cut a little short earlier." "Sure, I was planning on a quiet evening at home tonight anyway." Smiling Piper replies, "Oh, so lover boy isn't back from Hong Kong yet?" "No, Jason won't be back until tomorrow. Hey where are you anyway?" "Oh, um..." trying to think fast Piper answered, "I'm on my way home from the restaurant." "Oh really," Phoebe replied suspiciously. Phoebe and Paige had been trying to find out who Pipers mystery man was for about two weeks now, "I thought you were going to have a picnic in the park.." "Oh, well...oops cop gotta go. Be home in a few minutes, bye."

Ten minutes later Piper walked through the front door. "So, what happened," asked Phoebe. "What happened with what?" answered Piper. Phoebe looked at her with a, you just told me a few minutes ago look, "The cop. Were you speeding?" Piper tried to think of an answer to tell her sister fast. "Oh, the cop, yeah, yeah.. I was.. I just got a warning you know." At that moment Paige orbed in panting. "Having fun?" asked Piper. "Very funny," said Paige sarcastically. "Why are you here, I thought you were spending the day with Richard." Paige looked at Phoebe. "That's why I came over, Richard is acting all weird, like some kid." Piper and Phoebe look at each other, "It can't be," they said together. Paige, with a confused look on her face asked, "Can't be what?" "Oh, nothing," said Phoebe smiling. Remembering when it had happened to Prue and her. She said, "A push down the stairs should knock him out of it." Piper had a puzzled look on her face as she looked at Phoebe. "Knock him out of what!" yelled Paige." "Well if we're right Richard might have been sprinkled with pixie dust, although I don't know why." "You mean pixie dust from a fairy?" asked Paige. "Exactly!" exclaimed Piper. "It'll wear off in a few hours. So Phoebes you're taking care of Wyatt, ok then I guess I'm off." "Wait, Piper you just got here five minutes ago." said Phoebe with a confused smile. "Oh yeah, I guess I'm a little excited for this date." "Ooooooh, do you think it will be THE date?" asked Paige smirking. 'No, that was a few years ago.' Piper thought to herself. "Um...yeah, I think so." she said with a smile. "Ok then, I'm gonna go upstairs and get ready." Piper ran away from her sisters and up the stairs. "Ok, I guess we'll just hang out!" yelled Phoebe up the stairs. "Ok, she's gone, now Paige tell me the truth, isn't Piper acting a little strange about her mystery man?" "Actually," replied Paige, "Leo's been acting kind of strange too. You don't think..." "No, Piper and Leo back together, you heard her they haven't even slept together yet." Paige crossed her arms over her chest, "Yeah, I guess you're right, well ok. Anyway, what did you mean a push down the stairs ...?"

Up in her bedroom, Piper whispered, "Leo." He instantly orbed in holding a dozen roses in his hand. "Oh, you're so sweet." Piper whispered. "Piper, why are you whispering?" "Well, Phoebe and Paige are downstairs and" Piper looked up, "You Know Who might be listening." "Piper, how many times do I have to tell you, 'They' are not listening? And about your sisters, why don't we just tell them?" "Because!" yelled Piper in a whisper, I don't want them to know until we are sure this can work." Just then they heard footsteps and a voice yelling, "Piper!" Leo and Piper looked at each other and said together, "Phoebe." Leo gave Piper a kiss, laid the roses on the bed and orbed out. Piper grabbed the roses and sat on the bed. Phoebe came in and sat down beside her. "So, who are the roses from? I didn't see them when you came in." "So where did Paige orb off to now." said Piper quickly changing the subject. "She went back to Richards to see if she could knock some sense into him after I told her what happened to Prue and I."

If you would like me to continue, please review and tell me.


	2. Love of You're Life

Disclaimer: For those of you who don't already know, I only wish I owned Charmed and everything about it, but I don't.

Sorry it took me so long to update, chapter one was all I had written. And thanx to all who reviewed.

Piper looked at Phoebe and raised her eyebrows, "What did happen to you two?" she asked trying to keep the subject off the roses. Phoebe gave Piper a you don't know look. "Oh yeah, we never did tell you, well we didn't have much time, you know cause Leo came back and it didn't seem very important." Piper smiled when her sister mentioned Leo's name. "Anyway," Phoebe continued, "it was about three years ago, you were still at the club when the trolls attacked us in the attic. They got the key to (I think her name is was Katie) Katie's jewelry box, remember?" "Yeah, I remember, go on." said Piper remembering what exactly she was doing at the club. "Well, they pushed us down the stairs and the pixie dust wore off." "Oh, so that's what you meant when you told Paige a push down the stairs should knock him out of it." Piper said smiling now that she got the joke. "Well, I guess I better get ready for my date with L..." Piper stopped. "Not so fast little missy, I have a couple questions for you." said Phoebe looking seriously at her sister. "And they would be?" asked Piper nervously. "And they would be? Piper asked nervously. "Ok, number one, where did you get these roses you never did answer that." "You know," said Piper trying to act clueless, " I really don't know. They were laying on the bed when I came in." "Well," responded Phoebe, "didn't you look at the card?" Piper raised her eyebrows, "There's a card?" she hadn't realized Leo had laid it next to the roses on the bed. Phoebe picked it up. Piper tried to grab the card out of her hands, but Phoebe pulled it away. Phoebe levitated out of Piper's reach before opening the card and reading it out loud.

Angel of mine,

These are for you.

They'll bring forth the magic,

Between us two.

- L...

Meanwhile at Richard's, Paige is trying to find, which isn't easy because it's a big house. He was wanting to play Hide and Seek, and before Paige could object he ran and hid. She heard a muffled giggle from Richard's room. She walked in and looked around. There was another muffled giggle, "Richard?" she asked. He came out from under the bed and started to run out of the room. Now by this time Paige was a little annoyed, she held out her hand and called, "Richard!" He was surrounded by blue lights and disappeared, reappearing on top of Paige knocking her to the floor.

Back at the manor, Piper picked up a pillow from her bed and threw it at Phoebe, knocking her to the bed and the card to the floor. Piper dove for the card, retrieving it she put it in her pocket. "What the hell'd you do that for!" yelled Phoebe sitting up. "Forget it just ask your damn questions!" said Piper. "First, you sit down and put your hands in your pockets." Piper got an annoyed look on her face, but did as her sister told her. "Ok, now when are we going to meet this 'Love of your life'?" Piper scrunched her face together, looked at Phoebe, and took the card out of her pocket. She opened it up and read to herself,

Angel of mine,

These are for you.

They'll bring forth the magic

Between us two.

-Love of your life.

'Oh my God, the guy's not only an angel, but a smart angel.' Piper thought to herself. "Well," Phoebe said raising her hands. "Well you've kinda already..."Piper stopped. "You'll meet him when I'm ready to introduce him." She said simply. Phoebe yelled, "ARGG!" and stormed out. Piper exhaled and wiped her forehead. She got up and walked over to her closet. She looked at the (we never saw it so I'm gonna say dress) dress she wore on her and Leo's first date. She took it off the hanger and held it up to her body. She heard Wyatt giggle and turned around. He was sitting on the bed pointing behind her and giggling. She turned around and jumped a foot in the air, "Leo!" she yelled and ran over to hug him with the dress still in her right hand. "How'd it go with Phoebe?" he asked still hugging Piper tightly. "Did you tell her?" She pulled away from him and walked over to the mirror. She held the dress up again ans said, "No. Leo, I told you I wanted to be sure this could work."

A/N: Tell me if you like the poem. My sister wrote if for me, I'm not very good at that stuff.

Please RR if you want me to continue.


	3. The Freeze

Sorry again that it took me so long to update.

Mellie: no this is not centered around any particular episode.

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed and especially to colleen and Chub for telling me about the poem.

Leo looked at the dress Piper was holding up. She turned around and looked at him, "Remember this?" she asked. "I sure do," replied Leo, "that was a good night." he continued smiling at Piper. Phoebe was in her room reading when she heard voices. They're coming from Piper's room she thought to herself. She got out of bed. And walked slowly down the hall to Piper's door. She quickly opened the door, but there was only Piper getting into her dress and Wyatt sitting on the bed giggling. "Yes?" asked Piper. "Oh, sorry, I thought I heard voices in here." Phoebe smiled, turned, and walked out into the hall closing the door behind her. "Huh" she muttered to herself. Phoebe returned to her room and continued reading.

That Night

"Ok, Phoebes you got Wyatt?" asked Piper walking into the living room. Phoebe was sitting on the couch playing Peekaboo with Wyatt. She picked him up off the couch and walked toward her sister, "Yep. Oh, Piper you look gorgeous. Hey isn't that the same dress...." Piper answered her question before she finished asking, "Yeah, Yeah it is. Anyway, I guess I'm off then." She kissed Wyatt on the cheek, "Now you be good for your auntie Phoebe, and don't be orbing away like you did earlier. Ok? I love you. Bye" "Bye" Phoebe yelled out the door, "have fun."

Piper sat in her Jeep for a couple minutes waiting for Leo. When he didn't come she started it up and headed for Quake. About four blocks away Leo orbed in, "Hey, sorry I'm late." "Hi hon. Oh it's ok as long as we get more time than earlier." Leo looked into Piper's eyes and said, "Piper, there's something I have to tell you." Piper didn't look at him so he continued, "It's about us." She knew what he was about to say and couldn't take it. She flexed her hands and froze the road and Leo. She looked at him and started to cry. After about five minutes she unfroze Leo. He looked at her, she buried her face in her hands. "Piper, did you freeze me?" he asked looking around. He heard her whimper, "Piper, why are you crying? I haven't even told you the news." Piper lifted her head out of her hands and looked into his green eyes. "I know what you're going to tell me, you're going to say that the Elders found out and forbade us to ever see each other again. Aren't you?" Leo took Piper's hand and held it in his, "No Piper, that's not what I was going to say. I was going to say..." Before he could finish Piper grabbed him and began passionately kissing him.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

A/N: sorry this chapter was so short, and that I didn't put Paige in. 

R&R if you want me to continue.

If you want me continue, next chapter will have Paige, Richard, and what Leo was going to say.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. How?

I am sorry for this and all future chapters that it took me so long to update..

Thanx to all who reviewed.

Screech! Honk! Honk! Piper took her lips off Leo's and realized that her freeze had worn off. She quickly put her foot on the gas. Two blocks down Piper pulled over in front of a yellow house much like the manor. She parked and turned the car off. She once again grabbed Leo, but before pressing her lips to his she quietly asked, "Could you?" Leo smiled, nodded, grabbed Piper, and with the twinkle of an orb they were back at the manor in the bedroom they had shared for two years, (I think it was two)

Next Morning 

Leo was lying in bed next to Piper, watching her sleep. Piper opened her eyes and felt Leo's warm body next to her. She turned over to face him and smiled, "Hey." "Hey." he replied smiling at her. "So," she asked, "what was it you were going to say last night?" "Oh yes, I was going to say..." Leo was cut off by Wyatt. Piper sighed, "Children." She crawled over Leo, grabbed the baby monitor, and went to the nursery. She came back in a few minutes with Wyatt in her arms. "Hey little guy." Leo said smiling and taking Wyatt from Piper. He giggled. Leo took him over to the bed and sat down, "Hey buddy, how would you like it if I was around more often?" Piper's eyes got wide, she hoped she knew what he was saying. Wyatt giggled and hugged Leo. He kissed his son on the head and looked up at Piper, "How would you like it?" Piper walked over and sat next to her two favorite guys on the bed, "Leo is that what you were going to say?" "Yes, it was Piper." "Oh, Leo you don't know how long I've wanted to hear that from you!" Wyatt orbed back to into his crib in the nursery. "Smart little boy isn't he?" asked Leo. "Yep, just like his daddy." Piper replied before grabbing Leo and again pressing her lips to his.

Downstairs, Phoebe heard the doorbell ring. She looked out the window, "Jason!" she yelled. She opened the door and pulled him into a long kiss. "Well," he said after Phoebe let him go, "I think I'll go away more often." Phoebe looked at him and said, "Jason, that's just what you said before you told me you were going to Honk Kong. Do you have to leave again?" "Well," he started. Phoebe looked down, "nope." Phoebe looked up, "Really?" Jason nodded, "Really." Phoebe smiled and again pulled him into a long kiss. After awhile Jason pulled back. "What's wrong?" Phoebe asked. "Well, could we go inside? I feel weird standing out here on your steps. Phoebe laughed, "Oh yeah, yeah come on in." They went into the conservatory and sat on the couch. They continued to talk and kiss.

Back at Richard's, Paige was downstairs making breakfast. "Uh, hi" said Richard slowly walking int the kitchen. "Hi yourself." replied Paige looking up from the pan of eggs she was making. "Listen," Richard started, walking towards her, "I'm sorry about yesterday." "Oh, it wasn't your fault," Paige answered, "you were sprinkled with Pixie dust." "Actually," he started, "it was my fault." "What are you talking about?" asked Paige turning off the stove. "Well, my life with magic hasn't been the best, so I wanted an escape, just for a few hours. So I called Trini. "Who?" asked Paige grabbing two plates out of the cupboard. "Trini, she's a fairy and a friend. When I was little, we used to play together. Anyway, I asked her to sprinkle me. She hesitated, but I told her that I really needed a break from reality, so she did. So it really was my fault. I'm so sorry Paige." Paige put eggs on both plates, she took them over to the table. "Really Richard, it's ok. At least you stayed in the house. You hungry?" "Starving." He sat down next to her and they ate. 

"Leo," said Piper sitting up on the bed. "Yes Piper." Leo answered. "How exactly will you be able to be around more?"

  


* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

A/n: review if you want me to continue.

Tell me if the Paige and Richard thing was too much or if it was good.

Thanx

  



	5. Are you sick?

Sorry.........update, but it deleted. So I had to type it all over again.

A/n: Sorry there's no Paige and Richard, but Chris is coming after P&L officially get back together.

Leo looked into Piper's eyes, "I haven't exactly figured that out yet." he replied. Piper looked down, "What if you can't?" She looked up. Leo took Piper's hand that had been resting on his knee, he looked at her and pushed the hair out of her face. "I will find a way, Piper. I promise you." "Um, I'm gonna go check with Phoebes. See how it went with Jason. You better go before 'They' find out where you've been." Leo kissed Piper and orbed out. Piper sighed, stood up, walked out the door and down the hall to her younger sister's room. She knocked and didn't wait for a reply. She slowly opened the door, "Phoebe?" she asked. Piper saw Phoebe in a nightie kissing Jason, who was holding his shirt in his hand. Phoebe looked at Piper, "Piper!" Piper quickly closed the door.

Phoebe came out a minute later, "Piper, what are you doing? Is this some kind of payback for walking in on you and Leo?" Piper again smiled at the mention of Leo's name. "What is that?" asked Phoebe noticing. "What's what?" asked Piper trying to sound innocent. "You smiled when I said Leo. You've been doing that for a month." Piper's eyes widened, "I have not." she said calmly. "Piper, are you hiding something?" Phoebe asked trying to sense her sister. 'Damn blocking potion.' she thought to herself. "So, anyway, how did it go with Jason? Did you tell him?" asked Piper quickly changing the subject. Phoebe looked down, "No, not yet," Phoebe looked up again, "but I'm gonna today. I can't let this relationship go any further until I know how he feels about me being a" Phoebe lowered her voice, "witch." she finished. "Are you sure you want to tell him?" Piper asked. "You could use the truth spell. It wouldn't be the first time it was used for that reason." "Yeah Piper, but it also may not be the first time someone got hurt by using it for that reason." Phoebe again looked down. "Do you think Jason will be another Andy?" Piper asked lifting up Phoebe's chin. "I hope not, but really I'm not sure. I guess I'm just putting it off because I know how much it hurt Prue." Piper took her hand off of Phoebe's chin and looked down, then back at Phoebe, "Yeah, but maybe he'll take it like Nate and like the idea." Piper replied. Phoebe giggled. "What's wrong with you?" Piper questioned.. Still giggling, Phoebe asked, "Don't you remember, Paige wanted to orb his family jewels somewhere?" "Oh yeah, I remember. She almost did too. Boy was she pissed." Piper answered starting to giggle herself. Phoebe stopped giggling, "Oh god, I hope I don't find out that Jason has a wife and kids." Piper looked at Phoebe, "Oh, I'm sure he doesn't have kids...he's too young. Now a wife...maybe." Piper smiled. "That wasn't funny Piper." Piper pulled her sister into a hug, "Oh, you know I'm just kidding. The worst you could possibly find out is that he can't take you being a" Piper lowered her voice, "witch." Piper paused, "Are you sure you don't want to use the spell?" Phoebe pulled away, "Yeah, remember the spell doesn't let people remember, and if we break up I want him to know why so he can be miserable too. Trust me Piper, he won't tell. Phoebe smiled before turning around and walking back into her room.

Piper sighed, turned, and walked down the hall to the nursery. She walked over to Wyatt's crib, he wasn't there. She looked over at his playpen, he wasn't there either. "Leo!" Piper called. Phoebe heard her sister call and knew something was wrong. Piper wouldn't call Leo if there wasn't. She ran to the nursery and got there just in time to see Leo orb in. "Piper, what's wrong?" they asked simultaneously. "Wy" she turned around to see Leo holding their son, "att's gone." she finished. She walked over to them. "Leo, why did you take him?" Leo put Wyatt in his playpen, "I didn't...he orbed into my arms while I was 'Up There'. I was just bringing him back when I heard you call." Trying to keep up the image that he and Piper were no longer together, Leo said, "Well, if there's no trouble, I guess I better be going." In the moment that it took to say that he forgot about keeping up the image and kissed Piper before orbing out. Piper turned around to see Phoebe's eyes opened wide and staring at her. It took a moment for Piper to realize why she was staring. "I knew it! I knew it!" Phoebe said finally. "What did you know?" Piper asked as calmly as she could. "I knew there was something going on. I knew you were hiding something. You and Leo are back together!" Phoebe ran over and gave Piper a hug, which made her stumble backwards. "Oh, I'm so happy for you!" "Whoa! Whoa! Wait a minute! Phoebe we are not back together." Piper replied pulling out of her sister's grasp. "Oh really, then what was that kiss for?" Piper looked over to Wyatt and then back at Phoebe, "You know, I'm not really sure." Piper replied trying to sound confused. Phoebe put her hands on her hips and looked at Piper, "That's just what you said about the roses." Again Phoebe's eyes widened, "Oh my god! They were from Leo, weren't they?" Piper looked into Phoebe's eyes, "Uh, oh." Piper ran into the bathroom. A minute later when she came out, Phoebe asked, "Piper, what's wrong? Are you sick?"

  
  


* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

A/n: Ok, I think you all know what Piper did in the bathroom, right?

Sorry that it was so short, again, but despite that, do you think I used my science class wisely?

Ok, y'all know the drill, you review, I continue.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. The Test

Magical Princess: How did you know?! Lol

Thanx to all who reviewed. 

"I...I...I don't know." Piper's eyes widened, "Oh my God!" Piper ran past Phoebe, down the stairs, grabbing her purse as she ran out the door. She got into her jeep, rummaged through her purse to find her keys, and started it up. She took a moment to calm herself, 'Maybe I just have the flu.' she thought to herself. Calm now, Piper slowly pulled out into the street and headed to the drug store. Once there, she raced in and looked frantically around for the pregnancy tests. She spotted them in aisle five. She ran down the aisle, wondering what the results would be. Grabbing the test, she headed to the counter. Piper put the test on the counter, not noticing that the cashier was Karen, an old friend. "Piper? Piper Halliwell, is that you?" Piper looked up from her purse, "Karen Hawthorne?" she asked. Piper pulled her wallet out of her purse hoping Karen wouldn't question her purchase. "So how have you been?" asked Karen scanning the test. "Good...good." replied Piper handing Karen the money. "Well, I better be going, my husband's waiting in the car. Maybe we can get together sometime and catch up." Piper turned and walked out of the store. 

Back at the manor, Phoebe was trying to tell Jason about her being a witch. "Jason, I don't know how to say this so I'm just gonna say it. I'm a witch." "Where's your broom?" Jason replied with a smile. "Jason, I'm serious! I'm a real witch with real magical powers." Jason got a worried look on his face, "Phoebe, are you on some sort of drugs?" Frustrated, Phoebe said, "Fine! I'll prove it to you." Phoebe levitated. Crossing her legs, she looked down at Jason. Jason's mouth opened wide enough that he could put his entire foot in it. His eyes rolled back in his head, and he collapsed on the bed. Phoebe came down and ran into the bathroom. She got a cup of ice cold water and splashed it on his face. His eyes widened and he scooted towards the head of the bed away from Phoebe. "You...you...you stay away from me you... you witch!" he yelled. He jumped off the bed and ran out of Phoebe's room. He took the steps three at a time and ran out the front door. 

Piper pulled up to the manor just in time to see Jason running frantically down the front stairs. 'I guess Phoebe told him.' she thought to herself. She quickly put this out of her mind and ran up the front stairs as fast as her legs would carry her. She calmed herself, 'If I go running up the stairs, Phoebe will surely think something's up.' she thought. She put her purse on the table and walked normally up the stairs to the bathroom, test in hand. She entered the bathroom, shut the door, and locked it. Slowly, she pulled the test out of the bag and opened the box. There was a knock on the door that made her jump. "Piper? You in there?" "Yeah Phoebes, I'll be out in a few minutes." she answered. Piper took the test and waited anxiously. After the two minutes were up, Piper held her breath and slowly picked it up. Piper's eyes grew wide, then rolled back in her head and she fell to the floor. 

'Up There', Leo was pacing back and forth trying to figure out a way for him and Piper to be together. He had thought about clipping his wings, but Piper had told him before that she didn't want him to. 'What if it's the only way?' he thought to himself. Leo's thoughts were interrupted by Cydney, a young whitelighter, orbing in. "Leo! Leo! Do you know anything about the Lacruto demon?" "Yes. Your witch should be able to vanquish him with a simple spell." Cydney nodded, "Thank you." he said orbing out. Leo went back to his thoughts.

Standing on the Golden Gate Bridge, Chris sensed something wrong with Piper. He quickly orbed to her side. He saw her lying on the floor, test in hand. He picked it up, realizing it was a pregnancy test, "Yes!" he shouted, forgetting Piper was unconscious next to him. Hearing his shout, Piper woke up startled, "Chris, what are you doing here?" Chris quickly put his hand holding the test behind his back, "I, uh...I sensed something was wrong and found you laying on the floor. What happened? Did a demon attack?" Piper sat up, "No, I just haven't been feeling too well. I think I have the flu." Although Chris knew she was lying, he played along, "Well, you should get some rest then. Come on." He orbed them to her bedroom. Laying her on her bed, he turned and walked back to the bathroom. After replacing the test on the floor, he orbed to Leo. 

Startled, Leo looked up, finding Chris standing in front of him. "Is something wrong with Piper?" Chris replied, "No. Not exactly, but she does need to talk to you." Leo instantly orbed to Piper's side. "Piper, what happened?" Piper rolled over to look at Leo, after a few minutes of looking into each other's eyes, Piper asked, "Remember last night? What we did?" Leo smiled, "Yes I do." "Well...we did more than we thought." Leo looked at her in confusion, "Piper, what are you trying to say?" Piper stood up, she grabbed his hand and led him into the bathroom. Handing him the test she said, "Leo, I'm pregnant." Leo's eyes widened, "You're what!" "I'm pregnant." "How could this happen?!" Piper looked at him with a puzzled look, "I KNOW how it happened. But how could it HAPPEN?" Phoebe heard Leo's shouts and ran to the bathroom, "What the hell is going on?" she asked. Piper grabbed the test from Leo's hand and hid the it behind her back, "Nothing, nothing at all." "Well, Piper, as Prue would say, 'Nothing usually means something.'" There was complete silence as Leo stared at Piper, Piper stared at Phoebe, and Phoebe kept looking between the two.

Down in the kitchen, Chris was baking cookies, something he did a lot with his mother in the future. Phoebe, who had gotten tired of the silence upstairs, walked in and was surprised when she sensed Chris. She usually couldn't sense him. He was happy, very happy. "Watcha doin?" she asked walking over to the island and standing next to him. "Just baking some cookies. I used to do it a lot with my mom back in the future." The buzzer went off on the oven, Chris turned from the bowl of batter he was mixing. He grabbed the oven mitts from on top of the stove, opened the oven door, and took the pan of chocolate chip cookies out. Putting it on top of the stove he asked, "So, why was Leo shouting?" Phoebe looked at him and grabbed a cookie, "I don't know. They wouldn't tell me." Chris smiled. "Why are you so happy?" Chris didn't answer her question, he just kept mixing the batter and smiling. 

Upstairs, Piper and Leo heard Wyatt scream. Piper dropped the test from her hand as they rushed to the nursery to see a Parasite demon standing over him, sucking the power of his force field. Piper flexed her fingers and easily blew him up. They rushed over to Wyatt's playpen, Piper picked him up and asked in her baby voice, "Are you ok honey? Did the mean demon hurt you?" Wyatt simply smiled and reached for Leo. Phoebe and Chris came running in as Leo took his son from his mother's arms. "Is everything ok?" asked Chris in a worried tone. "Yeah, just a pesky Parasite demon. I blew him up." answered Piper. Phoebe slowly exhales a sigh of relief as she turns and walks to the bathroom. 

Seeing a white stick lying on the floor, Phoebe rubs her eyes in disbelief. She slowly walks over to pick it up. She sees the two blue lines and realized that is what Leo's shouts were about. 'I knew it! Piper denied it, but I knew it! Piper's pregnant and it's Leo's child.' she thought. Carrying the test into the nursery, Phoebe asks Piper, "I found this on the floor. It doesn't belong to me. Would you like to explain it?" Piper looks at Leo, then at Phoebe, "Not really." she answers before running to the bathroom. Phoebe looks at Leo, "How about you? Do you want to explain it?" Starting to orb with Wyatt in his arms, Leo answers, "Not really." Piper comes out of the bathroom to meet Phoebe's stare. "Well?" asked Phoebe. Piper replies, "What is there to explain? I'm pregnant." Chris, who is still in the room, smiles so big that Piper takes her attention off of Phoebe and looks at him. "May I ask what you're smiling at?" "Ok, your going to find out anyway, Mom." Again, Piper's eyes widened, "What did you call me?" Chris took a step forward, "Mom." Phoebe turned around. Piper and her younger sister stared wide eyed at Chris for five minutes before he got too uncomfortable and orbed out.

He orbed to his favorite place in the park to think. A place his mother took him a lot when he was a kid. He sat down on the bench that sometime in the future would have his initials carved in it, and thought, 'I guess it was too soon for me to tell them. God Chris how could you be so stupid? How would you feel if someone you barely trusted suddenly told you they were your child? I wouldn't believe them either. How can I go back and face her now? What if she's disappointed in how I turned out? Oh, God, the cookies!' Chris orbed back to the kitchen in the manor just as the buzzer on the oven went off. Chris quickly took the cookies out of the oven and put them on top of the stove, next to the first batch. He heard his mother's voice and orbed out dropping the oven mitts on the floor.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

OMG, it's actually longer than 2 pages!

A/n: My sister,(not the one that wrote the poem) helped me write this so what do you think, do we make a good team?

By the way, I know you can't take a pregnancy test the next day and find out your pregnant, but this IS fiction. lol


	7. Mother Son Conversation

lorna: this is set before Phoebe found out.

A/n: Sorry it took so long to update, but with my mom and my two sisters, I'm lucky to get the computer at all.

Piper and Phoebe walked into the kitchen, talking about what Chris had just told them. "Maybe I should have done something. I mean besides just staring at him." Piper said pulling out a chair and sitting down. "Piper, you just found out a man you barely trust is your son from the future. What were you supposed to do, give him a big hug and a kiss?" asked Phoebe walking over to the cupboard. She pulled out a plate and put several cookies on it. She walked over to the table and set the cookies down. As she pulled out a chair and sat down, Piper said, "No, but I could have at least said something. I mean did you see the look on his face? It was so sad." Phoebe grabbed a cookie from the plate in front of her. "Are you gonna tell Leo?" she asked before taking a bite. Piper looked at her. She hadn't thought about telling Leo, "I...I don't know." She replied at last. She also grabbed a cookie from the plate, "You know, I can't believe I didn't see it before. I mean half witch half whitelighter." she said taking a bite. "And he looks so much like you, Piper." added Phoebe. Piper just smiled at this comment.

Later that afternoon

Piper was sitting alone in the kitchen. She was thinking of how she was going to tell Leo. 'Maybe I should just come out and say it, Leo, Chris is our son. Or maybe I should try the old beat around the bush approach, Leo, Phoebe mentioned today that Chris looks a lot like me.' Piper's thoughts were interrupted by the swirling blue lights of someone orbing. 'Ok, here it comes.' she thought. She stood up, waiting to see Leo's form. Instead, she saw Chris's. As soon as Chris spotted her, he began to, once again, orb. Realizing she should say something, Piper stopped him. "Chris wait!" Chris's form, again, appeared in front of her, "Yeah?" He glanced over at the pans of cookies he had made earlier. One was empty. "So, I guess you guys liked my cookies, huh?" Piper's eyes took traveled to the empty pan on the stove, "You made those cookies?" Chris looked back at his mother and smiled awkwardly, "Yeah." Piper's eyes settled on her son, "Where'd you learn to bake?" Chris looked directly into Piper's brown eyes, "You." he answered simply. Piper's eyebrows rose, "Oh. Well no wonder their so good." she replied trying to ease the mood. Chris smiled, which made Piper smile. After a long silence, Piper asked, "So, was there any special reason you orbed by?" "Oh, right, um...well, not really." he answered. "Oh, well then do you want to ...talk?" she asked pointing to the table. "Yeah...yeah, I'd like that." Chris smiled, he hadn't had a mother son talk with Piper since his 14th birthday. Piper sat down again and Chris walked over to the table. He pulled out the chair across from Piper and sat down. "So." said Piper, trying to get things started. "So." Chris repeated. "Well, I've heard what Wyatt's life is like in the future, but...what about yours? Do you have a girlfriend, or a dog maybe?" Chris laughed, "No, I don't have a dog, but I do have a girlfriend. Her name is Bianca. She was..." he paused, not knowing if he should tell her that Bianca had been one of Wyatt's assassins, that is until he swayed her over to his side, the good side. He finally decided to tell her, 'She'll never meet Bianca anyway.' he thought. "She was one of Wyatt's assassins, until we fell in love." Chris said, looking down at the table and playing with his fingers. "Now that's what you call sibling rivalry." replied Piper, trying to show Chris she approved.

Leo was standing on the Golden Gate Bridge, thinking. 'Pregnant. She's pregnant. There's no way I can leave her alone now. I have to find a way, I just have to. It doesn't matter anymore, what they say. I've tried to live without her and I failed. We're going to be together, no matter what I have to do.' He looked down at the passing cars one more time before orbing out.

A/n: sorry it was so short, again. But I've been really busy. Ok, that was a lie, I have a severe case of writer's block, so suggestions for the next chapter would be great.

Oh yeah, I almost forgot, review if you want a next chapter.

It might be awhile for the next chapter, finals are coming up.


	8. Leo's decision

Thanx for reviewing peoples.

Blue lights swirled behind Piper. Chris took one glance at his father and jumped up, knocking his chair back in the process. "Dad!" Piper turned in her chair to face him, "Leo." Leo stared at Chris, who stared back at him, "What did you call me?" Leo asked, taking a step forward. "I said Leo." Chris answered, taking a step back. "No, you called me dad. Why would you call me dad?" Chris turned his head to look at his mother. Piper looked at Chris, her eyes nervous. "You tell him." Chris said before orbing out. When Chris's form had disappeared, Leo looked at Piper, "Tell me what?" he asked. "Um, Leo, maybe you should sit down." she replied, pointing to the chair next to her. Leo walked over to the chair next to Piper and sat down. "Piper, what is it?" Leo asked, worry in his eyes. "Well, um...I don't know how to say this, so I'm just gonna say it. Leo, Chris is out son." Leo just stared at Piper. "Well, I always thought he looked at lot like you, Piper." he said after a long pause. A smile spread across Leo's face. Piper was shocked at how well Leo had taken the news, but she couldn't resist that smile of his, and she smiled too.

Phoebe knocked on the door of Jason's apartment. She anxiously waited as he opened the door. "Phoebe, what are you doing here?" "Jason, we need to talk." "I know. Come on in." Jason stepped aside to let Phoebe in. She walked passed him and waited until he shut the door and joined her. "Sit down." he said pointing to a chair. Phoebe sat down. She waited for Jason to do the same before she started, "Ok, first, I just want to say that if you nevet want to see me again, I understand." "Phoebe, before I make that decision...I want to know more about this...witch thing." "What do you want to know?" "Well, what do you do? Do you put spells on people just for fun?" Phoebe laughed, "I wish." Jason looked at her, she could tell he was scared and confused. She quickly changed her answer, "What I mean is, we can't use our powers for personal gain. We can only use them to help an innocent or vanquish a demon." "D-demon?" "Yes, Jason, demon." Jason took a moment to sort all this out in his head. Phoebe waited patiently until he was ready to continue. "These demons, they have powers too?" "Yes, they use them to kill." "So, you risk your life every day for people you don't even know?" "Well, not every day. But yeah, pretty much. Anything else you want to know?" Jason stood up, he walked around his chair a couple of times before kneeling in front of Phoebe. He took her hand in his and kissed it. "Phoebe, I know you do good things, but I can't be with someone who could be killed at any moment. I can't live my life wondering if you're going to be home at night. I love you, Phoebe, with all of my heart, but..." "You can't handle it. Damn, Piper was right. I should've used the spell." Jason's eyes widened, "Spell? What spell?" "Never mind. Listen, Jason, you have to swear never to tell anyone." Jason nodded, "I swear." "Alright." Phoebe stood up and walked quickly to the door. She opened it and stepped out into the hall. She turned to face Jason, "I love you too, Jason. With all my heart." With that she closed the door and quickly ran down the hall, tears streaming down her face. Jason stood there, staring at the plain white door... and her started to cry.

Back at the manor, Piper, again, saw the swirling blue lights of someone orbing. She smiled as the lights disappeared and she saw her sister standing in front of her. "Hey Paige." Paige walked over to Piper, "Hey yourself." Paige smiled. "Oh, God, don't tell me Chris told you." Paige lowered her eyebrows, "Tell me what? What was Chris supposed to or not supposed to tell me?" Piper sighed, "I'm..." she stopped mid sentence, "Wait. If Chris didn't tell you...then why were you giving me that I know something you don't know smile?" Paige, again, smiled, "Piper, are you a little paranoid? Cuz, I just smiled. You know, you are my sister and it's not against the law. Now what was Chris not supposed to tell me?" "Well, it's about him...or a version of him so..." "Piper, just tell me!" Paige yelled. "Piper, I got that..." Leo stopped as he entered the kitchen and saw Paige, "thing you wanted." he finished. "Leo, what are you...?" "Doing here?" he finished. "Well, yeah." Paige answered. Leo handed Piper the thing she had asked him to get from upstairs and again looked at Paige, "Well, I came by to talk to Piper about something, but she ended up telling me that Chris is our son." Paige took a few steps back, "Chris is your...?" "Hon, I think we should have told her that I'm pregnant before who I'm pregnant with." "You mean you haven't told..." Piper patted Leo's chest, "No, hon. Phoebe was the last to know." Paige looked from Leo to Piper several times before stopping on Leo, "You mean, you're the...You're Piper's mystery man?" Leo smiled down at Piper before looking back at Paige, "You've missed a lot, haven't you?" Paige put her hands on her hips, "Oh, don't rub it in. Well, is there anyone who doesn't know?" Piper lowered her eyebrows, pretending to think, "Well, I think there might be at least one person in California that doesn't know." Paige rolled her eyes and orbed out. "Jeez, I don't even get a goodbye. I'm pregnant with her nephew and she can't even say goodbye." Paige, hearing this, orbed back behind Piper and wrapped her arms around her neck. She gave her a kiss on the cheek and said, "Goodbye." She orbed out again before Piper could turn around. "That's better." she shouted to the ceiling. "Listen, Piper, I've gotta go too. Now that I know what I know, I don't have a choice. There's only one way for us to be together." He grabbed Piper and kissed her passionately. He let her go and orbed out.

Leo's orbs reappeared in front of a group of Elders. "Please, gather around!" he yelled, so everyone could here him. As the men in golden robes gathered in a circle around Leo, he heard a voice say, "Leo, what is the meaning of this?" Leo turned around to look at the Elder who had spoken, "I'll explain in a minute." he said calmly. As soon as all of the men had joined the circle, Leo began, "As you all know, I gave up a wife and a son to become one of you." Leo paused for a moment. "Well, I have recently found out that I have another son on the way." Many eyes widened as he spoked these words. "Now, I think that my heart has been broken enough, so I come her today," Leo again paused, "to ask you to strip my powers from me, so I can live my life with my family. The way I was meant to live it." Leo hear many gasps as he finished, and finally one Elder spoke, "Leo, we do not want to lose of source of good, such as yourself. So we ask you, if you will not be one of us, will you at least be a guide?" Leo shook his head, "No, I am called away from my family constantly as a whitelighter, by my other charges." The Elder again spoke, "Then maybe, we can make a deal."

A/n: Ok, I know I said it might be awhile before I updated, but I just got this burst of inspiration, and what better way is there to spend a study hall, right?

Ok, I don't know if Jason even has an apartment. Cuz wasn't he always in a hotel?

Anyway, review if you want more.


	9. The Deal

Thanx y'all for reviewing.

"Deal? What kind of deal?" Leo asked interested. "Well..."

Phoebe ran in the front door of the manor, sobbing. Piper heard her sister's sniffles and went to check out what was wrong. "Phoebe, what's the matter? Piper asked, her voice worried. "Being a witch, that's what's the matter. Magic has ruined my life so many times. Why did I think this time would be different?" Phoebe said still sobbing. "So, I take it it didn't go too well with Jason?" Piper asked . "No, he said he can't be with me because I could be killed at any moment. I mean, I haven't been killed in six years." "Yeah, Phoebe, but that doesn't mean you're invincible. Remember, Prue thought that and look where she is now." "Yeah, I know, Piper. I never should have said that. It's just...it hurts so much. How can you ever find love that works out?" Piper put her hands on her hips, "I'll tell you as soon as I find out." Phoebe stopped drying her tears and looked up at Piper, "Oh, I almost forgot, did you tell Leo?" Piper smiled, "Yeah, yeah I did." Phoebe looked surprised, "Really? How'd he take it?" she asked. "Great. Oh, yes, and Paige found out as well. She was just a tad bit shocked." Phoebe laughed, "Oh, if only I could have a picture of that. So, are you the only one home?" Phoebe asked, after she had stopped laughing. "Besides Wyatt. Leo orbed in and Chris orbed out. Paige orbed in and Paige orbed out. Then Leo orbed out. You know, Phoebes, we gotta stick together. We're the only ones in this house that can't orb." They both chuckled.

"So, Leo, what do you think?" asked the Elder who had been explaining the deal to Leo. "What do I think? What do I think? I think that that is all I've wanted since Piper and I got involved!" "So, it's a deal?" asked the Elder. "It's a deal." Leo shook the Elder's hand and felt some, but not all of his power, drain out of his body. "Thank you." he whispered. Leo quickly orbed down to the manor, behind Piper. Phoebe noticed the blue orbs and looked away from Piper for a second. When the orbs had disappeared, and Phoebe saw Leo, she smiled. She was about to say something, but he put his finger to his lips. Phoebe nodded. Completely oblivious to all of this, Piper was frightened when she felt two arms wrap around her waist, until she heard the soothing voice of the love of her life and the father of her children say, "Honey, I'm home...for good." Piper's eyes lit up when she hear those last two words. She spun around, Leo's arms still wrapped around her, grabbed his face and kissed him so passionately it make Phoebe close her eyes. "Ew...ok guys, could you break it up? You're in my way." Leo and Piper reluctantly parted, eyes not leaving one another's for a second, as Phoebe passed by them. As she entered the living room, they embraced once again. After awhile Piper broke the kiss. Leo looked at her, "Piper, what's wrong?" "Leo, what did you mean you're home for good?" Leo smiled that I know something you don't know smile. Piper noticed this and hit him playfully on the arm. "Leo, just tell me, would you?" Leo, again, smiled, "Ok, ok, I'll tell you. You don't have to beat it out of me." Leo waited for Piper to respond, she smiled and he continued, "Well, first of all, I am no longer an Elder." Piper's eyes widened, "You're not a mor..." "No, Piper, I'm not a mortal." Leo cut her off. Piper let out a sigh of relief. "But I am a whitelighter again." Piper smiled, "So, then things will go back to normal?" Leo, too, smiled, "Well, not exactly." Piper's eyes, again, widened, "What do you mean, not exactly?" "Well, ok I'm just gonna say it. Even though tormenting you is so much fun." Leo smiled, Piper, again, hit him on the arm, harder this time. "Ok, I am a whitelighter, but I only have three charges." Leo paused for dramatic affect, "The Charmed Ones." he said. Piper squealed in delight and kissed Leo. Phoebe came back into the entrance hall, she saw the pair locking lips, "Ew, you guys are still at it?" The two separated just long enough to say in unison, "Yep." With that Leo orbed them upstairs.

A/n: Sorry this chapter is so short, but hopefully the next one will be longer.

Review if you want a next chapter


	10. The Ring

Sorry it took me so long to update guys/gals, but my puter wouldn't let me on the net for a few days. In laymen's terms, my computer was f##king up.

Thanx to all who reviewed, that's what keeps the chapters coming.

Phoebe was making breakfast in the kitchen, when she heard giggles coming from the living room. She knew, at once, who it was. Piper and Leo entered the kitchen, hand in hand. The couple stopped when they saw her. "Hey, Phoebes. You're up early." Piper said advancing a few steps, but still grasping Leo's hand. Phoebe looked down at where the couple's hands were intertwined, then up at Piper, "No, Piper, you're up late. It's 9:00 a.m." Piper looked at her watch, "So, it is." she said. "Anyway, did you sleep ok last night?" Piper asked, again, advancing a few steps while grasping Leo's hand. "No, not really." Phoebe answered, turning off the stove. "Still thinking about Jason?" asked Piper. She let go of Leo's hand and walked over to Phoebe. Piper put her arm around her younger sister and waited for a reply. "Yes, but that's not why I couldn't sleep." she answered. "Well, then why?" Piper took her arm off of Phoebe's shoulder, "I couldn't sleep because of you Piper." she replied. "Me?" Piper asked, shocked, "What did I do?" Phoebe grinned, "Let's just say, you should really get the springs in your mattress fixed, so they're not so noisy." Piper blushed and looked at Leo. Leo just smiled that smile she loved so much. "Well, um...I have to go. I have an errand to run, but I'll be back as soon as possible." said Leo, walking towards Piper. "They aren't calling you already, are They?" asked Piper, her eyes a little wider than usual. "No, no, this is a personal errand." He smiled, again, and kissed Piper before orbing out.

Leo reappeared in the middle of Richard's living room. "Paige!" he called. Paige came running out of the kitchen, "Leo, what are you doing here? What's wrong?" she asked, worry in both her voice and her eyes. "Nothing's wrong, Paige. I just kinda need a favor... and it's something only you can do." She gave Leo a confused look and he explained, "Well, now that I'm a whitelighter again..." Paige cut him off, "Wait, wait, when did this happen?" "Yesterday." he replied. "Anyway, now that I'm a whitelighter again, I...I want to ask Piper to marry me...again." "Oh, my God, Leo, that's so great, but...where do I come in?" Leo sighed, "I want to use her wedding ring, but I can't get it off of her finger without telling her...so, I was wondering if you could..." "Orb it off?" Paige finished for him. "Yeah, could you?" "Sure, but won't she kinda notice?" "Nah, I'll distract her." Leo answered, a smile from one ear to the other on his face. "Now, I'll give you the thumbs up when I'm ready, ok?" "Ok." replied Paige, nodding. Blue lights swirled around both of them as they orbed out.

The two of them, both, reappeared in the living room of the manor, just as Piper and Phoebe were coming out of the kitchen. "Hey, hon." said Piper, walking over to Leo. "Hey, yourself." he replied, grabbing her. He dipped her and kissed her passionately. "Oh, here we go again." Phoebe said, throwing her arms up in the air. Leo gave Paige the thumbs up, and Paige called, "Wedding ring!" in a whisper. Leo's wedding ring orbed off of his finger and into Paige's hand. Phoebe gave Paige a confused look. Paige sighed, "Ok, Piper's wedding ring!" she called in the same whisper. This time it was Piper's wedding ring that orbed off of her finger and into Paige's hand. Leo stood Piper up and broke the kiss. Paige quickly hid the rings behind her back. "Whoa, what was that for?" Piper asked, breathing fast. "Not that I'm complaining." she quickly added. Leo looked behind Piper, to Paige, who winked. "Just for being you." he answered. "Wow! The last time you kissed me like that was..." Phoebe cut her off, "Last night?" Paige, again, put on a confused look, "Ok, what did I miss this time?" Phoebe looked at Paige, "You don't want to know." "Ok, anyone want some tea?" Piper asked, desperately trying to change the subject. "Yeah, I'd love some, hon, thanks." Leo replied. Piper turned on her heel and walked back into the kitchen. Leo looked to make sure she couldn't see, he held out his hand, "Ok, Paige." Paige put the rings in his hand. "Thanks." he said. He slipped his back on his finger and put Piper's in his pocket. "Oh." said Phoebe, putting the pieces together. "So, do you guys know any romantic places? Because, I really don't want to propose in the bathroom, again." "Yeah, that was a little weird." said Phoebe, pointing at Leo. "I've got an idea! How about Paige and I go out tonight? You can have the house to yourselves." "Ok, sounds good." Paige answered, shrugging her shoulders. "You guys'd do that?" "For you and Piper, we'd do anything." Phoebe answered, putting her hand on Leo's shoulder.Later that night

Piper walked into the kitchen, wearing a long black dress, to a candlelight dinner. Leo, wearing, a tuxedo, pulled out her chair and kissed her on the neck before sitting down himself. After dinner they proceeded into the living room, which was also lit with candles. Leo walked Piper over to the couch, he sat her down and grabbed her hand. He pulled her wedding ring out of his jacket pocket. Piper's eyes widened as she wondered how he had gotten the ring without her knowing, but as he started to speak, she cared no more. "Piper, I know we've been through this before, and it ended in me leaving, but I'm back now, and I would very much like to be a permanent part of yours and out sons' lives. Piper, will you marry me?" Leo smiled, Piper smiled with tears running down her cheeks, "Leo, that's so sweet, but..."

A/n: Do you guys remember the ep Ex Libris? Well at the beginning of that, all the candles, that's what it's supposed to look like. Just to let you know. Lol

So, what'd ya think? Review if you want another chapter.

Ok, I want to put a summary on this story, and I'm not too good with them. So if you have any if you have any ideas, please email them to me at powers91cableone.net.

Thanx


	11. The Answer

A/n: I am, again, sorry that it took so long to update. Thanx for reviewing.

p3charmed4eva: I got it on ebay. I wear it every day. :) Hey that rhymes, I swear I wasn't trying to. Lol

piperleo4eva: You left me waiting with your story, Daddy's Girl, so I did it to you. Lol By the way, great update with that.

"...do you even have to ask? Of course, I'll marry you, I did it once." Piper responded with a smile. Leo, for some reason, had not yet put the ring back on Piper's finger. "Leo, can I have my ring back now?" Piper asked, noticing this. Leo snapped back to reality, "Oh, yeah." He slowly slid the ring back on Piper's finger, but did not let go of her hand. He, for no reason at all, remembered something from long ago. "Piper, have you ever done it on a cloud?" Pipe still smiling, asked, "What?" "Have you ever done it on a cloud?" he asked, again. "Not that I can remember." she answered. "Well, would you like to try it?" Piper's smile widened, "Well, I'll try anything once...as long as I'm with you." Leo rose from his position on one knee, he helped Piper up from the couch and held her close to him. He leaned his head slightly and whispered in her ear, "So will I." and the blue lights surrounded them as they made their exit.

"Thanks, for coming with me tonight, Paige. I mean you didn't have to, 'cause you don't live in the manor anymore, you know. You could've just gone home." "Yes, Phoebe, I'm well aware of that, and you're welcome. Besides, what could be better than hanging out with my sister and worrying if Leo is going to screw this up?" They both laughed. They were sitting in 'their' booth, at P3. "But, seriously, I would so like a man like Leo. A guy that can accept me for who and what I am." "Yeah, but we don't know any other whitelighters, hon." Paige said with a smile. Phoebe hit her in the arm. "Oh, shut up. You're the one that's dating another witch." Paige sighed and looked down, "Not for long." she mumbled. "What was that?" Phoebe asked, leaning down to look up at her sister. Paige lifted her head, and Phoebe sat back up. "We're not going to be together much longer."

Phoebe walked in the front door at 9:00 the next morning. She had spent the night at Paige and Richard's, just in case. Piper came walking down the stairs with Leo's shirt on, "Good morning." she said as she passed Phoebe. Phoebe got a big smile on her face and followed her sister into the kitchen. "Well, you didn't have to get all dressed up for breakfast."she teased as she entered the room. "Oh, this old thing, I've had it for years." Piper responded. Phoebe gave this comment a small grin. She tried to glance at Piper's left hand, but she was covering it up. "So, what did you say?" she asked, giving up on trying to find out for herself. "What did I say to what?" Piper asked trying not to smile. "Oh, come on Piper, we both know it wasn't a coincidence that I was out of the house last night, and Wyatt was with Darryl. So what did you say?" she asked, again, trying to see Piper's left hand. "What do you think I said? Did you think I 'd take the risk of the Elders finding out to say no?" Phoebe ran to her sister and gave her a hug, "Oh, honey, I'm so happy for you. By the way do you know if Leo has any interesting whitelighter friends?" Piper broke the hug, "What, why?" "Oh, no reason." she answered pulling Piper back into a hug. Leo came into the kitchen, just then, "Goood morning." he said spotting Piper. "I wondered where my shirt went." she smiled, she loved seeing him without a shirt on, although, as Prue said, she didn't mind seeing him naked either. "I had to make sure you didn't leave." Leo gave Piper a loving smile, "Where would I go? Everything I want is right here." Piper walked over to him, wrapped her arms around his neck, and said, "Mmmm." before kissing her blue eyed angel. Phoebe turned away, thinking, 'Oh, not again. They kiss more than..."

A/n: Ok, I'm into this whole reruns thing, and when I wrote that first paragraph it was the day that ep aired. So I thought since he hadn't actually asked Piper, that maybe he should. So if it's a little cheesy, I'm sorry. :) I'm also sorry for it being so short, but when I get to the wedding part, hopefully they'll be longer, cuz I already have that in my head.

And, hey, I got found a summary. If you read it, tell me what you think.

Anyway, review if you want more.


	12. A Month Later

A/n: Sorry it took so long to update, but my puter was like disassembled. I got on as soon as I could.

A Month Later

"I can't believe it. I mean after everything...we're getting married tomorrow...again." Piper told her sisters for the umpteenth time. They were sitting at the bar at P3. "Yes, Piper, we're aware of that, but tonight is girls' night out. That means..." Phoebe was cut off by Paige, "No men! No talking about men, no thinking about men..." Piper interrupted Paige, noticing Phoebe drooling over the new bartender, "What about looking at men?" Paige smiled, "No, you can do that."

Back at the manor, Leo, Chris, and Wyatt were all in the living room. "Did I ever tell you about how your mom and I met, in the future?" Leo asked, bouncing Wyatt on his knee. "No, but mom did. I think her exact words were: a hot handyman with a nice ass." Chris answered, a look that said, eww, on his face. Leo smiled at the thought of Piper calling him hot. "Well, did she ever tell you about our first date?" Chris glanced at Wyatt, he was giggling. Chris loved to see him so happy. He was always so angry in the future. "No, and I didn't ask." he said, looking back up at his father. "Well..." Leo started, before Chris cut him off, "Dad, this is your last night as a single man. Are you really going to spend the entire time talking about mom?" Leo smiled the smile of a man in love. "Yeah." he answered simply. Chris just smiled back, he knew exactly how his father felt.

Next Morning

Piper's alarmclock showed 7:00 a.m. There were only three hours until the wedding. Piper looked to the spot that Leo had occupied for the last month, he wasn't there. They had both agreed that he should stay at the club. Chris had generously given up his bed and slept on the couch at the manor. Piper smiled as she remembered the night before.

Flashback

Piper was cleaning up after closing, while listening to the radio. Her favorite song had just started playing, when Leo orbed in. He recognized the song and asked her to dance. She put off cleaning the rest of the counter to dance with the one she loved. They danced for an hour, long after the song was over, in each other's arms. Neither said a word, and neither wanted to ever let go.

End Flashback

Leo awoke in the room that he had occupied when he had gotten his wings clipped as punishment for going against the Elder's wishes and saving the life of his beloved. He glanced at the alarmclock at his right, 7:02 a.m.. He also smiled, remembering the night before. It felt so wonderful to just hold her in his arms. Finally, he decided he should get up. He grabbed the shaving cream and razor from the night stand and made his way to the men's room. As he spread the cream on and slid the razor down his face, he wondered how he could've been so stupid as to leave a woman like Piper. 'That doesn't matter. What matters is that I'll never do it again. I will never leave her. Never.' he thought. He finished shaving and slowly walked back to his room. Halfway there, he saw blue orbs. They quickly disappeared and his past and future sister-in-law was standing in front of the bar. "Paige!" "Oh, relax, Leo." Leo smiled, "Yeah, I guess I should. I mean Prue's seen me in less than my boxers." he said, remembering Prue's comment, 'Nice orbs.' "Huh?" "I was in the shower, she thought I was Piper, I thought she was Piper, it's a long story." "Ok, anyway, Piper sent me here to check on you. Plus, since I came here, I don't have to listen to her ranting." Leo, again smiled, he knew how Piper could be, especially when she's pregnant and hormonal. "Well, you can tell her that I'm fine and I'll be there on time." "Actually, can I stay here for awhile? I mean she probably doesn't even know that I'm gone." "Yeah, sure, I guess." he turned and finished walking into the back room. Paige took a seat on a stool and waited for awhile, thinking about what Piper's first wedding was like.

"Where the hell is Paige?! I sent her to check on Leo a half-hour ago!" Piper yelled. Phoebe rushed over to her sister from the doorway of Piper's room, "Calm down, Piper. I'll call her." Phoebe took her phone from her pocket and dialed Paige's cell. She heard three rings and Paige say, "Hello?" "Paige, where the hell are you? Piper is freaking out on me here." Paige silently giggled, "Sorry, I'm at the club." "Ok, well, get your butt home, and don't think I didn't here you giggle, missy." Phoebe snapped her phone shut. Paige looked at her phone and stuck her tongue out, before closing it and orbing back home. "Ok, Piper, she's on her way." Phoebe said, putting her phone back into her pocket. Paige orbed into Piper's room, unnoticed by everyone but Wyatt. She made a face at him, and he giggled, letting her sisters know she was home. "Who, where, what, why?" Piper questioned, without turning around. Phoebe tried to stifle a giggle, "You forgot when." Piper turned and glared at Phoebe, before looking at Paige and raising he eyebrows to say, 'well?'. Paige sighed, "I was at the club checking on Leo, because you told me to." "Why did it take you a half- hour?" Piper questioned, eyebrows still raised. Paige again sighed, "Because, I didn't want to listen to you rant." Piper widened her eyes. "I don't rant." Phoebe didn't try to hide it this time, she threw her head back and laughed, gaining her another glare from Piper.

Back at the club, Leo was putting his pants on, when Chris orbed in. He scared Leo, causing him to fall backward onto the bed. "Don't do that! And what is this? Is your mother sending everyone in the house that can orb to check on me?" Chris walked over and sat on the bed next to his father, with a confused look on his face. "What?" Leo, again, started putting his pants on. "Your mother sent your aunt to check on me. I thought she sent you too, sorry." Chris smiled, "It's ok. And mom did send me, but not to check on you, just to keep an eye on you. I'm supposed to stay with you until it's time to get ready." Leo stood up to button his pants, "Ok, so what are we supposed to do for and hour and a half?" Chris pointed at Leo, "That, she didn't inform me of. Oh, I know, let's do something we've never done together!" Leo shrugged, "Ok, and that would be?" "Playing cards." Leo looked at Chris for a minute, not sure what to say, "We've never played cards? Man, I must've been a horrible father." Chris sighed, "Yes, you were, but you changed that. Now, let's play cards." Leo stood in shock while Chris grabbed a deck of cards from a drawer in the night stand. He turned around, "Dad, you ok?" "Huh? Oh, yeah, let's play cards."

An hour and a half later, Leo looked at his watch, laughing. He quickly stopped, "Oh, shoot! It's 9:30. We'd better go." Leaving the cards on the bar, both orbed to the manor. They reappeared in the basement. There were two tuxes hanging by two full-length mirrors. "I'm surprised your mother didn't label them." Leo chuckled. "Uh, guess again." Chris said pointing to the tags on the sleeves. The one on the right was labeled, Leo. The one on the left, Chris. Each took their tux and stood in front of a mirror. Leo had just gotten done tying his tie, when Chris asked, "Dad, can you help me?" Leo turned around, "With what?" Chris also turned around, to face his father, "I never really learned how to tie one of these things." he said, little embarrassed. Leo chuckled. He finished tying and they both looked in their mirrors. "We look good, don't we?" Chris asked, turning around, still looking at himself. "Yes, damn good." "Yes you do. Both of you." Leo and Chris looked at the stairs to Phoebe. "Right back at ya, aunt Phoebe." "Why thank you. Now hurry up, we're about to summon Grams." She turned and headed back up the stairs, Chris and Leo right behind her. They walked into the living room. There was a circle fo candles, and the book was lying open on the coffee table. Phoebe and Paige took their places behind it and chanted the spell to summon a spirit, "Hear these words, hear our cry. Spirit from the other side. Come to us we summon thee. Cross now the great divide." White lights swirled and a form appeared in front of them. The form of their grandmother.

A/n: Ok, I know that the girls both know the spell by heart, but...

Ok, this chapter was supposed to be the last, but I'm having some writer's block. I know where I want to go, but I don't know how to get there. So, I cut it short.

Review for next chapter.


	13. Interrupted

A/n: I am sooooooooooo sorry that it took me so long to update. I have had a severe case of writer's block. But now that I've updated, I hope y'all enjoy.

* * *

"Grams!" Phoebe and Paige yelled together. Grams stepped out of the circle of candles and instantly became solid. She held out her arms and the girls ran into them for a hug. Suddenly more white lights appeared in the circle of candles. Both Phoebe and Paige's eyes widened as they stared, waiting to see who it was. As the form appeared, both girls had big smiles across their faces. "Mom." they, again, said together. "My babies." Patty said. She too held her arms out, and the girls rushed into them. "'They' let you come?" Phoebe asked pulling away. "No, 'They' didn't." Paige, too, pulled away. Everyone, with the exception of Grams, looked confused. Seeing this Patty explained herself. "I just figured, our family has broken so many rules, what's one more?" As she said this she looked from Paige to Phoebe, and settled her gaze on Leo.

Piper, upstairs, sat on her bed, Wyatt in her lap, "Well, buddy, you're getting your daddy back full-time. What do you think about that?" Wyatt giggled, "Yeah, I'm happy too." Piper continued after a short pause, "I really hope your brother can change the future...you're really too cute to be evil." Piper smiled. Downstairs, she heard the doorbell ring, "And that would be your grandfather." she told Wyatt.

"Daddy!" Phoebe yelled as she opened the door. "Hey, baby." He walked into the living room, "Hi Paige, Penny, Patty." Chris covered his mouth and whispered to Leo, "Try saying that five times fast." Leo broke out in a grin. Victor, then turned to Leo. When he saw Leo's smile he got a suspicious look on his face, "Leo." he said, as if he had just found out about him being a whitelighter. Leo, like everyone else, simply nodded. He, then, turned to Chris, "And who is this young man?" Leo's smile broadened, "This, Victor, is your youngest grandson." Victor's eyes widened in shock, but he realized it must be something supernatural, so he made it into a joke, "Have I been gone that long?" he asked, a smile from ear to ear adorning his face. Chris stuck out his hand, "Hi, Grandpa, I'm Chris. I'm...from the future." 'About nine months in the future.' he mentally added. Victor took his hand and pulled him into a hug. Chris got a lot of these from his grandfather in the future. It never replaced Piper's, but it was second best. "Now, there's only one person missing to make this wedding complete." Phoebe said. Every person in the room, including Paige, knew exactly who she was talking about. Prue. After a moment of silence, Phoebe, again, spoke. "Well, I guess I'd better see if the bride is ready." She walked past her father and ran up the stairs.

"Piper, sweetie, can I come in?" Phoebe asked, after knocking on her sister's door. "Yeah, Phoebes." came Piper's reply. Phoebe slowly opened the door and peeked in, "Hi." she said, before opening the door completely and walking over to sit on the bed. "Hey." Piper replied. "Everyone's here. Even mom." Phoebe said with a smile. Piper, too, smiled, but replied, "Not everyone." Both girls' smiles quickly faded. "Piper, she's watching. You know she wouldn't miss this. No matter what 'They' say." Piper nodded slightly, "Yeah, I know. It's just not the same." Phoebe gave Piper a hug, "I know, sweetie. I know." Piper held onto Wyatt with one arm and embraced her sister with the other. "Well, I guess we'd better get the show on the road, huh?" Piper asked pulling out of her sister's firm embrace. "I'll take Wyatt downstairs." Phoebe said, reaching out to grab the toddler. With Wyatt in her arms, Phoebe walked towards the door, but stopped short. "But, you know, you might actually get through the wedding the first time." Phoebe smiled. "Thanks, Phoebes." Piper replied, also smiling. Phoebe simply nodded and closed the door. Piper exhaled, stood, and looked at herself in her full-length mirror. "I really wish you were here, Prue." She was half expecting to see Prue standing behind her, just like her mother had been at her first wedding. No such luck. Piper sighed, and put her veil on. She stared at herself in the mirror for a few seconds, before grabbing her bouquet of flowers off of the bed. She walked to the top of the staircase and waited for her cue. The music started and she began her journey down the stairs.

Leo smiled as he watched his future wife, and he mother of his children walk slowly towards him. Piper looked into his deep blue eyes and couldn't help but smile too. As Piper stood next to her angel, her heart leaped. As her grandmother began to speak, she was interrupted by the sound of the front door opening. They heard a voice, a man's voice, call out, "Piper!" The look in Leo's eyes turned from love for Piper, to hate for the man. He knew as well as Piper who the intruder was. The man made his way to the living room, where he saw the love of his life about to marry another. "Piper, wait!" he shouted. Piper turned her head to face him, "Dan! What are you..." "Piper, don't do this, don't marry this clown. You know you love me as much as I love you. That's why I came back, to take you away with me." Piper, as well as the rest of the room, stared at Dan in shock, "Piper." Leo whispered, trying to draw her attention away from the man who had taken her away from him four years ago. "Come away with me, Piper. Don't ruin your life by marrying him. I love you." "Piper." Leo whispered, again. Piper threw her bouquet of flowers down onto the floor and raised her hands above her head, "God, I can't do this right now!" she screamed, before pushing past Dan and running up the stairs.

In the attic, she placed five candles in a circle, just as her sisters had done, and lit them. She, then, recited the spell she knew by heart, hoping beyond hope that it would work. White lights swirled, and the form that she had been wanting to see for so long appeared. "Prue." was all that Piper could say. Prue stepped out of the circle and like her mother and grandmother, became, once again, flesh and bone. "Yes, Piper, it's me." Prue held out her arms and embraced her sister. "God, I've missed you." they said in unison. They both had smiles on their faces as they pulled apart. "So, let's cut to the chase, you have a wedding to get to. Why did you summon me?" The smile adorning Piper's face grew wider, "I knew you were watching." "Of course I was. I wouldn't miss this for the world. Now come on, spill it." Piper sighed and started spilling her guts to her one and only big sister, "It's Dan. He came back. And he says he still loves me and wants me to come away with him." Prue nodded, "Yes, I know." "Prue, I made this decision once, I don't want to have to make it again." Prue took Piper's hand in her's, "But you have to." Piper squeezed Prue's hand tight, making it turn white. "But who do I choose, Dan or Leo?" Prue loosened Piper's grip on her hand, she might be dead, but it still hurt. "I think you knew who you were going to choose before you came up here, didn't you?" Piper stared at her older sister, she always knew what Piper was feeling. "Yeah, I guess I did." After a pause, Piper continued, "Well, I guess I'd better send you back, huh?" She took a step back. "Wait just a minute there. Send me back? Piper it's your wedding day!" Piper looked back at the oldest Halliwell, "Yeah, but 'They' said..." Prue placed her hands on Piper's shoulders, "Piper, since when do we listen to 'Them'?" Piper laughed, "You're right. But you'll have to wait a few minutes, until I can get rid of Dan. You coming back from the dead might be a little hard to explain." With that Piper made her way to the living room to break a man's heart.

* * *

A/n: Did I mention how sorry I was that it took so long to update? Once again, this was supposed to be the last chapter, but as you can see, it's not. I just thought that would be a good place to end a chapter. You know the drill, review if you want me to continue, the next chapter will prolly be the last. 


	14. Wedding

A/n: Well, ladies and gents, boys and girls, fans of all ages (ha ha, fans) this will finally be the last chapter. So I hope you all enjoy it. Thanx to everyone who reviewed and inspired me to continue this far. You guys rule!! :)  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As Piper entered the living room, all eyes were on her. She slowly walked up to Dan and took his hands in hers. She glanced at Leo before speaking. She could see the love, hope, and fear in his eyes, and hoped he knew what she was about to do. "Dan, this isn't fair. You came back here with no warning at all and made me make a decision that I've already made once before. But nevertheless, I made it." "And." he urged her. "And...I choose Leo." Tears filled Dan's eyes. Did he really think coming back after four years would change anything? Unlike Dan's, happiness filled Leo's eyes, as he stood there watching her break another man's heart, and thanking God it wasn't his. Piper let Dan's arms fall to his sides as she let go of his hands. Neither tears, nor pain filled her eyes, but pure joy. She knew she had made the right decision...for the second time. Dan hung his head and walked to the door. He grabbed the handle, but turned just as Piper gave Leo a kiss. As he watched the love of his life kiss the love of her's, and his heart broke. He left the manor with thoughts of Piper.  
  
"Now," Grams started, getting everyone's attention, "can we get this show on the road?" "Not just yet." Piper replied. Leo looked at her, "Piper..." "We have one more guest attending." she finished, as Prue walked through the doorway. Phoebe, Paige, and Chris just stared as she stood by her younger sister. Paige spoke first, very softly she asked, "Is that..." but was cut off by Phoebe's scream, "Prue!" "Hey Phoebes." Prue replied to her sister's yell. Prue looked to the side of Phoebe and saw Paige, still wearing the same shocked expression and everyone else. She slowly walked up to the sister she never knew, "Don't look so shocked. You can meet your mother, your grandmother, and risk your life on a daily basis, but your shocked to meet your oldest sister?" "Uh...yeah." Paige answered. "Yeah, I would be too." Prue confessed, giving Paige a hug. "Aunt P...Aunt Prue?" Prue turned around to see her youngest nephew staring wide-eyed at her. "Yes, Chris." she answered. Chris didn't say anything more, he just ran into his Aunt's arms. The Aunt he had heard stories about, and seen pictures of, but had never met. Chris, finally broke the hug, and Prue gave him kiss on the forehead. She, then, turned to Wyatt. She held out her arms and Phoebe put him into them. "Hey little guy." She gave him a kiss on the forehead, as well. "Alright, well, we'll have plenty of time to talk when the wedding's over. So let's get the show on the road.  
  
Prue stood in-between her father and Chris, still holding her baby nephew. Piper and Leo took their places in front of the altar. Both facing Grams, as she nodded to Prue. Using her powers, Prue pressed play on the CD player. "We are gathered her today to join two souls as one." Grams started, "Do you, Leo Wyatt and Piper Halliwell, join us here today of your own free will to acknowledge the eternal bond, shared by both of you?" With a smile spread across his face, Leo answered, "I do." Piper had a smile matching Leo's as she answered, "I do." Again, Grams spoke, "You may face each other. Join hands." Leo held out his right hand and Piper placed her left inside of it. "Leo, you may recite you vows." Leo took a breath, before speaking, "Piper, I made the mistake of leaving you once before, and I want you to know that I will never make that mistake again. We were meant to be together in this and every other life, and nothing and no one can ever change that. We just have to have faith that there are such things ans happy endings. I love you, and I will for all of my immortal life." "Piper." Grams said, giving Piper her cue. "Leo, I lost you twice, and I was lucky enough to get you back both times. I want you to know that the forces of heaven and hell could combine to tear us apart, but it will never happen again. We were meant to be together in this and every other life, and nothing and no one will ever change that. I found you in this life, and I will find you in every future life. I love you with all of my heart and no one can even come close to comparing to you." Grams, with tears in her eyes, proceeded with the ceremony. "Here before witnesses, Leo and Piper have sworn their vows to each other. With this cord I bind them to those vows. Grams used her powers to wrap the rope around their adjoining hands, just as Prue had done with the CD player. Leo and Piper spoke in unison, "Heart to thee, body to thee, always and forever, so mote it be." Grams repeated, "So mote it be." as did everyone else, "So mote it be." Grams ended the ceremony with these words, "You may kiss the bride." Their hearts had been broken for so long, but as their lips met, all the pieces were put back together.  
  
So, what'd you think? I swear, I was not planning on the last two words being the same as the title, it just happened. I hope you all enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Even though it won't be continued, could you review anyway, please. :) 


End file.
